In many states trees are harvested for firewood. The trees are cut in the forest by loggers. The branches are removed from the down tree and then the trunk of the tree is cut into approximately 100 inch lengths (8.3 feet). The approximately 100 inch long logs are stacked on a logging truck and transported to customers who order firewood. Farmers, cottage owners, small businesses, etc. buy a truck load, about 200 or more such logs, at a time. These logs are stacked on the ground, essentially parallel to one another, forming an approximately triangular shaped pile. The customer is responsible for cutting each log into smaller pieces of firewood, having lengths of from 16 inches to about 25 inches or longer, that can be burned in a wood burning furnace, stove, fireplace, camp fire, etc. If the diameter of each log is large, each piece of firewood can be split using a hydraulic wood splitter, an axe or some other device. However, most wood burning furnaces today are designed to receive a cylindrically shaped log having a diameter of up to about 25 inches without the need to first split the log.
For those people who burn a large quantity of wood in a season, it takes time to cut each log and stack the pieces of wood in a desired location. Normally, the log cutting is accomplished by a sole person who does not have a helper. The log cutting is physical work requiring cutting, lifting and stacking of the cut pieces of wood. In a typical setup, the outermost log, located at the bottom and side of the stack of logs is generally cut first. This means that as the log is cut with a chain saw, the blade of the chain saw may contact the dirt or ground as the three, four or five cuts are made to each approximately 100 inch log. Four or more pieces of firewood can be obtained from each 100 inch long log. The contact of the blade of the chain saw with the ground will eventually cause the blade to become dual. A dual blade has to be resharpened, a time consuming process. In addition, if the blade of the chain saw hits a rock, the blade can be damaged. Furthermore, the chain saw operator is required to bend over so as to cut each log in three or more places at ground level in order to obtain the required lengths. This need to bend over can cause back pain after an extended period of time. Lastly, the cut firewood has to be manually lifted and stacked in a desired location. This is hard physical labor that can tax an older person or a person suffering from some kind of health problem.
Another option is for two people to lift each log above ground level and place it on two or more supports. The 100 inch long log can then be cut into four or more separate pieces of firewood without worrying about the blade of the chain saw contacting the ground. However, two people are not always available.
Now, a pickup and alignment mechanism for logs has been invented along with a method of using the mechanism. This pickup and alignment mechanism automates the cutting, lifting and transporting process and reduces the physical exertion mentioned above. This pickup and alignment mechanism can be used by a person who actually burns the firewood or by a handy man that has been hired to cut the entire stack of logs.